


Legalities

by Impala_Cherry_Trickster



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur Finds Out About Merlin’s Magic (Merlin), Awesome Morgana (Merlin), Camelot, Crack, F/M, Fire, Fluff, Good Morgana (Merlin), Gwaine Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), He's shocked, Hurt Merlin (Merlin), Lancelot (Merlin) Lives, Magic, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Merlin's not having a great time', Mild Sexual Content, Nightmares, Protective Arthur, Protective Gaius (Merlin), Protective Gwaine (Merlin), Scars, Secrets, Trouble, Worried Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), in camelot, pyre
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22655632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster
Summary: Magic is legal in Camelot, but it doesn't mean that Merlin can tell Arthur. Until he has no choice.
Relationships: Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Morgana (Merlin)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 258





	1. The Adventure

He just couldn’t tell him. It didn’t matter that Arthur had made magic legal in Camelot, he couldn’t tell his friend that he’d been lying to him all this time, that he had Magic. Morgana had tried to convince him, she had told her brother that she possessed gifts, and he had been shocked. Druids had been summoned, Arthur wanted to understand Morgana’s gift. When the Druids had told him that Morgana was indeed powerful, almost as strong as Emrys, that lead to issues.

Emrys. Arthur had been told that he was the protector of Camelot, that he was the reason the King was alive. But nobody had come forwards, to say that they were Emrys. Of course they hadn't, Merlin was too afraid to admit that not only did he have magic, but he was the one that all the Druids kept talking about. Morgana knew, as did Gaius, and possibly Gwen. She knew he had magic, a mistake one night where Morgana and Merlin had been practicing together, and Gwen had stumbled upon them.

Arthur couldn’t know. Gwaine did, as did Lancelot, but that was it. The list was already too long for Merlin’s liking, and although magic was legal, he still woke up from nightmares of the Pyre. Of Uther, finding out he had magic, and Arthur doing nothing to save him from the execution he faced. Now, with Arthur as King, Merlin had completed his destiny. To an extent, anyway. He had killed Mordred, a child that had been prophesised to kill the King, had recruited Morgana to keep Arthur safe.

The two of them, protecting Camelot from the threats of bad magic. Arthur presumed it was her, doing all the work, despite the fact that the Druids had said it was impossible. Every time the Round Table convened, every meeting where they all sat down, Emrys would somehow be brought up. Arthur wanted to find the sorcerer, but how could Merlin admit to it? He didn’t want Arthur to treat him differently. He knew that Gwaine and Lancelot suspected him to be Emrys, it made sense, he had magic.

Which led to the current, where the Merlin, Arthur and the Knights were out, hunting down a local disturbance that had been reported. Morgana had offered to come, in case magic was at play, but Arthur had assured her that they would be fine. Now, Merlin wasn’t too sure.

They had come across a cave, etched with symbols that looked dangerous, old magic that Merlin was only just beginning to understand. Morgana wanted to become a High Priestess, to communicate through the old magic, and Merlin was helping her reach that power. She would, if she were here, tell him not to be as stupid as to go into the Cave. However, he couldn’t stop Arthur from doing that, not without explaining that he could understand the old magic symbols.

So, instead of doing the brave thing, Merlin followed the King into the cave, holding the torch. The Knights would never leave his side, and Merlin wasn’t about to let Arthur walk into danger without him there, not when he’d put in so much effort to keep him alive. He’d re-written history for this, stopped Mordred just so that Arthur didn’t die. The Cave was dark, rocks that Merlin fell over, almost into Arthur.

‘Merlin, for once in your life, could you not be so idiotic?’ The servant huffed a laugh, ignoring the jibe from the Prince and catching up with the group. The symbols continued, Merlin attempting to read them as he moved further, the torch lighting the way. He froze, understanding one of them just slightly too late.

‘Watch out!’ And, with that, the entrance to the cave collapsed.

**

Merlin watched the Knights try and escape, clawing at the rocks. Both Lancelot and Gwaine knew that they weren’t in any real danger, not when Merlin was close. The servant watched the King struggle, before something happened that Merlin wasn’t expecting. A figure appeared, and at first, he didn’t even realise it. Then, when he did, he went to warn the King. Arthur, however, had already turned, drawing his sword and pointing it in the direction of the spectre.

Why was it always an old woman in rags? Merlin looked to the other knights, closing in on the King to protect him, while Merlin tried to understand if he recognised her. There wasn’t anything out of the ordinary, she had magic, yes, but it wasn’t anywhere near the strength that she’d need to hurt Arthur. Yet, she apparently knew things, because as Leon charged at her, the knights went flying back.

Swords clattered to the ground, a series of grunts as the men hit the rocks. Arthur was visibly fighting the power, trying to raise the sword despite the pressure she was putting down onto it.

‘Now, King Arthur, I have a tale for you.’ Merlin was watching the King struggle, silently begged for this to go in the right way. He didn’t want Arthur hurt, not when he’d done so much to save him.

‘Let me tell you a story, about a man named Emrys.’

 _‘Morgana, come quickly.’_ Merlin begged, seeking out the familiar strain of Magic that she had. He knew Morgana had heard, could only hope that she got here in time.

**

Morgana was alone in her chambers, flicking through pages of the book the Druid had brought. Gwen had left, to get them food, despite the fact she was no longer a servant. Being courted by Arthur, so arguably ranking higher than Morgana herself, Gwen was well-loved. Morgana loved her, trusted her almost as much as Merlin, they were close. And Gwen could keep a secret, like how Merlin was Emrys, quite possibly the strongest warlock to ever be born.

Not that Merlin would ever admit it. Morgana was close to him, would even go as far as to say she loved him, but he was too scared of Arthur’s reaction to his magic. She understood, in a way, knew that Arthur would feel betrayed. But Merlin did so much, got hurt so many times, he deserved to practice magic freely, just as she did.

‘I brought food.’ Gwen came in, wearing a dress that Arthur had gifted her, a bright smile on her face. With her brother a Knight, and Guinevere raising in favour every day, they had the ability to wear better clothes, eat richer foods. Another thing that Morgana respected, Merlin’s commitment to feeding everyone but himself. She had seem how skinny he was, his pale skin making the scars on his body stand out.

 _‘Morgana, come quickly.’_ The words were loud inside her head, loud enough that she curled in on herself and reached for her head. Food clattered, Gwen rushing to her side and crouching down, lips moving but Morgana was too busy recognising Merlin’s voice in her head, the panic in his tone. Something had happened, something that meant Merlin was at risk, unless he used magic.

‘We need to go. Something’s wrong.’ She knew deep down, that Merlin would never let anything happen to Arthur. That he’d die first, almost had many times, but it was still a rush to go to the Courtyard, mounting a horse and sending word to Gaius that he should be ready for any situation.

**

‘The most powerful warlock to ever live, a near immortal, destined to make you King of Camelot.’ The Witch stalked towards Percival, ran a finger across his cheek. Lancelot was staring right at Merlin, who could feel his magic itching to help. But Morgana was coming, he had to have faith in that, and he couldn’t risk losing Arthur. The King would never forgive him.

‘I did that.’ Arthur snarled, fingers tightening around the blade, and Merlin wondered if he could help him lift the sword without the others noticing how his eyes would glow.

‘He’s saved you countless times. Defied destiny, killed a child just so that you could become King. Hundreds dead, while Emrys protects his beloved King. Loyalty, like no other.’ She moved onto Elyan, who growled and glared right at her, while the Witch laughed. Merlin wondered how she knew so much about him, figured it must be because of the old magic she was connected to.

‘Emrys slayed the great sorcerer, Nimue.’ Okay, Lancelot and Gwaine were staring at Merlin in shock, because he had conveniently left that part out. They didn’t need to know that, did they?

‘A dragon lord, born with power so immense, that he could alter the future.’ He had to. Arthur should have been dead, which the Witch said aloud, the Knights looking terrified. Merlin was beginning to struggle containing his magic, it wasn’t his fault, but Arthur was being threatened. And, anyway, what was the worst that could happen? He might lose Arthur. That was what he was terrified of.

‘Yet I do not believe you truly accept magic. Kneel, Arthur Pendragon, and meet your fate.’ She drew a dagger, one that Merlin hadn't first seen. He didn’t hesitate then, not when Arthur’s life was at risk.

The words fell from his mouth before he could stop them, the witch shrieking as the handle burned hot, dropping the knife. She rose her hand, magic ready to attack, but Merlin had been expecting it. A blast of Magic, stronger than he’d first anticipated, had the Witch flying backwards. The crack that rang out as her body hit the wall was ugly, he flinched and watched blood drip down, the hold on the others in the Cave gone.

Arthur had gone very still. The Knights had gone very still. Merlin felt the fear creep in, decided the best way to avoid this confrontation was to get them out of this Cave. He turned, summoned light into a small orb, then looked to the blocked cave. A couple of steps forwards, hands touching the rough stone.

‘Can you shift it?’ Gwaine was by his side, looking up at the wall.

‘Possibly. Might take a lot of energy. Morgana should be on her way, I called out to her.’ Merlin was glad that Gwaine wasn’t going to pretend he didn’t know, that he was supporting Merlin. It would make it easier, when Arthur rejected him. The warlock didn’t turn back, too afraid.

‘I forget you can do that.’ Lancelot said, standing on his other side. Merlin gave him a glance, before making his mind up.

‘You should stand back.’ And with that, he slammed as much energy into the rocks as he could, felt the Cave begin to move. The symbols on the walls burnt, his eyes flaming as the rocks spread outwards, blasting them away with the force of his Magic. Sunlight streamed in, Merlin stumbling from the Cave and into the open.

He risked it then, looked back to find Arthur’s look of betrayal.

‘M’sorry.’ He slurred, because the magic he had used had been strong, a wave like that giving him a headache. It was because he kept it repressed, it lashed out when used in such bouts, and neither Gwaine or Lancelot were quick enough to catch him.

**

Morgana clattered into the clearing, her horse skidding to a halt. She saw it, Merlin falling, both the Knights that knew rushing forwards. Morgana was quicker, slammed her hand out to shove them back. Their heels dug into the dirt, but she would apologise later.

‘EMRYS!’ She ran, dived into the dirt by his side, hands reaching for his head. Drained, his magic attacking him, he needed Gaius.

‘Gwen, Gwaine, ride ahead. Tell Gaius that Merlin needs help. Lancelot, help me get him up.’


	2. Unconscious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Merlin unconscious, Arthur has time to think

Merlin had magic. Merlin. The same Merlin that tripped over his own laces, that couldn’t stand to be in the saddle for more than a couple of hours, the Servant that complained about following him into the woods.

Arthur wasn’t sure what to think. He rode silently, knowing that his Knights expected him to act, and they would copy his reaction. Morgana was riding upfront, Merlin on her horse, slung over. Guinevere was by her side, and it was obvious that they had known about this for a while. As had Gwaine and Lancelot, from the way they had not hesitated to go to Merlin’s side.

Merlin had magic. Merlin was Emrys, the Warlock that every Druid had told him about, the most powerful person to walk the earth. He wasn’t human, not really, more immortal. Legendary, powerful beyond belief. Yet Arthur was supposed to correlate that to Merlin, his servant, who he constantly belittled, took for granted, and teased.

He was pretty sure he was going to be sick. Betrayal, that ran deep, but he knew why Merlin hadn't told him. Now, Arthur was starting to question everything. Things that he had previously thought good luck, or his extreme skill, could they have been Merlin’s doing?

‘Hush, rest, we’ll be back soon.’ Morgana soothed, a look on her face that Arthur had not seen before. His sibling held Merlin tenderly, like she feared hurting him.

‘Sire? May I speak?’ That was Lancelot, moving his horse to Arthur’s, a worried look on his face. What did they fear? Magic was legal, Merlin had technically done nothing wrong, apart from lying to Arthur since they first met. He gave a quick nod to his Knight, even though he wasn’t sure he wanted to hear the words.

‘All his life, Merlin had fought to hide such a thing from the world. He feared your reaction more than any.’ Why? Because he thought Arthur would send him to his death? Then why had he not told him, when Morgana had?

‘He doesn’t want to lose you, Princess.’ Gwaine remarked, seemingly calm about the entire thing. It was starting to make sense, why the two of them were so protective over Merlin, how determined they had been to include him in the group. Arthur didn’t even have the strength to respond, looking to his sister, who was speeding up slightly.

‘How long have you known?’ Morgana looked back to him, worry clear on her face, but again, that emotion he couldn’t pinpoint.

‘Since he my magic came through. He taught me how to control it, to use it for good.’ Arthur’s head hurt, ached with everything he had just learnt, yet he couldn’t bear to look at his servant, his friend. No, Merlin had betrayed him. Had lied to him. Or had he just been blind to something that was always there?

**

‘Help me lift him.’ Morgana didn’t care that she was acting irrationally, especially when the person in harms way was little more than a servant. Or, at least, that was how Camelot saw him. Morgana knew him as so much more than that, ached when she saw the pain he put himself under to hide. Crushing his magic, rejecting what he had been born as just to keep a friendship with Arthur.

Gaius helped lower him to the table, before turning to mix something in a bowl. Guinevere was at Merlin’s side, a rag damp with water pressing to his neck. Arthur stood in the doorway, Morgana could feel his stare, knew the Knights were cramming in to catch a sight. Lancelot and Gwaine, the two that already knew about Merlin’s magic, were by her side.

‘Is there anything we can do, Lady Morgana?’ Why they insisted on still calling her Lady, she had no idea. Not even Merlin bothered anymore, that had been hard to crack, he had tried to keep their lessons formal.

‘No, we just need to let him rest.’ Morgana looked to Gaius, who was preparing something that should ease the turmoil within Merlin, help settle the disbalance of using such a large amount of Magic after such a long time shutting down.

‘He might need your help, to ease his pain.’ Gaius was speaking cryptically, implying that Morgana use her gift to help him.

‘Am I even strong enough, to heal someone that powerful?’ She looked to the older man for the answer, but he seemed just as unsure as she felt. She could try, reaching to remove his tunic, knowing that she would need to get as close to the skin over his heart as possible. Gwen helped, removing the tunic, heard a couple of profanities from behind.

She had only seen Merlin’s chest once, and even she had found it gruesome. He had explained that, as someone who constantly ran into danger, he was likely to have injuries. The fire, from Nimue. Lashes, from Uther’s command. Cuts and magic stings and breaks that littered his form. Guinevere had not seen it yet, and she swayed slightly.

‘Merlin…’ Her eyes were focused on the patch of skin that had been burnt.

‘Nimue.’ Morgana answered, moving her hand over Merlin’s heart, reassured by the steady beat.

‘Emrys, listen.’ She muttered, following it with the words that Merlin had used hundreds of times, to heal her when she accidentally injured herself. Now, she watched as his heaving chest eased, his face relaxing, like he was simply sleeping. Gaius tipped his head, the mixture being swallowed down easily.

‘He’ll need rest, my Lady.’ Gaius remarked, while Morgana hesitantly reached out, brushed hair from his face and stared at the sleeping Warlock. Powerful, yet he had spent so much time trying to teach her. She knew that it had not been her destiny to be good, that she was supposed to have let her magic corrupt her. Merlin hadn't given up on her, not then, not ever. She would do the same, would have faith.

‘Come, Morgana, let’s leave him to rest.’ Gwen was guiding her away, past Arthur, who looked ready to pass out.

**

Arthur sat by Merlin’s side, knowing Gaius was watching. It hardly mattered, the physician had been there since Arthur was born, knew more about him than his own father did. In fact, Merlin was probably the only one that knew more than Gaius.

‘He wanted to tell you, Sire.’ Arthur wasn’t sure when his eyes grew heavy with tears, only remembered what Uther would have said if he knew. Uther. Merlin had risked being so close to Arthur, risked his life to stay by his side. Why? The King lowered his head, caught in his own mind, before he noticed something.

‘Sire.’ Gaius warned, but Arthur cared not, gently manoeuvring Merlin until he was on his side. The King froze, looked at the marks that ran across Merlin’s back. His head shot up, to catch Gaius looking awfully guilty, a sick feeling forming in his stomach. When he had seen Merlin’s scars, he’d started to put things together. When Morgana had told Gwen that the one over his heart, the burn, was from Nimue, Arthur had to remind himself that Merlin was a sorcerer. That he had beaten Nimue, someone that Arthur thought was the most powerful sorcerer he’d ever seen.

‘Who did this.’ He didn’t make it a question, growled out the words. That was Merlin, his closest friend, and Arthur was beginning to realise that he couldn’t live without the stupid idiot. How many times had he taken Merlin for granted, while Merlin had been saving his life? A dragon lord, that was what the hag in the cave had said. The more he learnt, the more his head span.

‘Sire, I think it best…’

‘WHO DID THIS!’ Even Gaius flinched, and Arthur realised the tears had spilt, that he was crying. It should have shocked him, but instead he was back, looking down at Merlin.

‘Uther.’ He’d known, deep down, that his Father had been responsible. It didn’t help the pain, it ached so much, Arthur sitting down suddenly as the air was knocked out of his chest.

‘Sire!’ The door flew open, a very red-faced Gwaine appearing. Arthur looked up, now worried, momentarily forgetting everything he had just learnt.

‘It’s the outer villages of Camelot. Someone’s setting them on fire, people are fleeing.’ Arthur stood quickly, then halted, looked down to Merlin. If he wasn’t here when Merlin woke… No, he had to be the King first, then Merlin’s friend. He could come back as quickly as possible.

‘I’ll keep him safe, Sire.’

**

Morgana rushed down the steps, watched Gwen hug Arthur goodbye, then her brother. Morgana went to the King, hugged him tightly, knowing he would not let her join him. He had banned it, despite her magic. Besides, she was better at setting things on fire than putting it out.

‘Keep him safe for me.’ Arthur murmured, quietly, but she knew the Knights heard. Morgana nodded, promised him that she would, and he turned to mount the horse. Gwen stepped back, took her hand and clasped it tightly.

‘Will they be okay?’ As soon as the horses were gone, she turned to Guinevere, a fierce determination written on her face.

‘They will be.’ Gwen must have seen it, the mischief written on Morgana’s face, because a slow smile spread, all the way to her eyes.

‘I have a feeling I’m getting involved in something Arthur would not agree with.’ Morgana was already leading the girl, hoping her plan would work.

‘Nonsense. We’re just giving Arthur what he needs most.’ Up the stairs, into the neighbouring rooms of the Court. For a moment, Guinevere looked confused. Then, when she understood, her expression morphed from one of confusion, to the same determination that Morgana had.

‘Merlin.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? Liking it?


	3. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur needs Merlin, who is he to deny the King?

_‘Merlin…’ Silence, but not the good kind. Pain, radiating outwards._

_‘Merlin, wake up.’ His body hurt, every nerve angry and sore, pain that he didn’t think he could handle._

_‘Emrys, we need you.’ Everything cried out, the faint amber swirls of magic bubbling up._

_‘Arthur needs you.’_

_Awake._

**

The first thing that Merlin realised, was that he had performed Magic. It was a dull ache, his magic angry that he had called upon it after burying it for so long. The second thing, was that his Magic had been used in front of Arthur. Arthur, one of his closest friends, who had grown up hating magic. Who he had lied to, countless times. That thought was accompanied by Merlin sitting upright, almost hitting the person hovering over him.

Morgana stumbled back, luckily caught by Gwen, while Gaius was trying to talk to Merlin. He wasn’t really hearing it, more focused on the pounding in his head. He was on the table, which explained the stiffness in his muscles, but it didn’t explain why everyone was staring at him.

‘Merlin.’ That was the voice that had summoned him, called him out of slumber. Morgana’s voice, although she had been using Magic to talk to him in the first times. She looked pale, weak after using so much heavy magic, and he made a note to work on endurance with small spells.

‘Merlin, Arthur…’ She didn’t have time to finish whatever she was going to say, because just one mention of the King that Merlin was supposed to be honest to, led him to roll off the table and empty his stomach. Luckily, Gaius was a physician, always prepared for such a thing, so he had a bowl handy. His stomach twisted horribly as he threw-up the mostly-bile contents of his stomach, grimacing at the taste.

Arthur, who Merlin had sworn he’d protect. Now, he had no idea what would happen. Would he ever speak to him again? Despite the fact that Magic was legal, thoughts of the Pyre came back to him. He shuddered, one thing he’d never get over was his fear of fire. Every dream he’d ever had of Arthur finding out, revolved around being dragged and tied to the Pyre, burning. He’d seen it happen, had watched people be set alight just because they were gifted. It wasn’t like he could help his ability, he had been using Magic before he could walk.

A hand closed over his shoulder, and he couldn’t help but recoil from it. Morgana didn’t seem surprised, she knew what it was like, to be given a gift that was punishable by death. He took the water she was offering, drinking it quickly and disrupting his already fragile stomach. It was then that he noticed his shirt had changed, winced when he realised they must have seen the injuries that he’d sustained from fights.

‘I know, I know.’

‘Hurts.’ He didn’t want to whine, but that’s how it came out. Morgana came closer, lips close to his ear, murmuring apologies as he tried to settle his magic. It reached out for her, knowing she could understand the pain, knowing that she’d been haunted by dreams of fire and Uther.

‘Shh, I won’t let that happen.’ It then struck him just how close they were, a near-Princess and a servant, on the floor of Gaius’ house curled up together. Not that it mattered, they both disregarded class more and more, especially with the Magic that they shared. The druids and other people with Magic that came to be taught by Merlin, in secret so Arthur didn’t find out, were of all classes.

‘But Merlin, Arthur needs you. He’s in danger.’ That was all Merlin needed, his stomach hardening, Magic swirling angrily enough to knock two books from the shelf. They watched them fall, before he stood up, helping Morgana to her feet and looking to Gwen.

‘Let’s go.’

**

Arthur ignored the screaming and stench of death, skirting around the edge of the village. His Knights were trying to evacuate people, to get them to safety while he still could. The men that had set the fire may not be here at the moment, but it looked like they intended to come back. The Village was burning, houses collapsing and crops destroyed, all around lay the injured folk that were trying to flee the inferno. It was times like this he wished he had Merlin by his side, his friend always knew how to communicate with people like this, put them at ease.

‘Sire, there are quite a few unaccounted for.’ Of course, his job was never easy. He looked to the fire, grimacing slightly when he focused on a body that was half-out of one of the doors, definitely dead. If the men returned now, they were exposed. There were too many people to protect, and it would be great to have Morgana here right now, her magic could have come in handy.

And Merlin, he supposed. The servant had strong magic, according to what he had been told, and might have had a solution to the current issue. Arthur didn’t have time to let the betrayal hurt, needed to organise his men to protect the villagers.

‘Gwaine, Lancelot, with me. Percival, Elyan and Leon, keep the Villagers safe.’ They moved to their stations, ordering the other knights while Arthur moved into the village. He had picked those two subconsciously, knowing that they had been aware of Merlin’s magic. How had they found out? Had Merlin trusted them with the secret?

‘You’re thinking loud enough for us to hear, Princess. Something you want to know?’ Gwaine kept his sword drawn, walking on the balls of his feet as he kept in step, not looking as he spoke. Lancelot huffed a laugh at the nickname, but didn’t say anything, so Arthur looked back to the Knight. He trusted these men with his life, just like he trusted Merlin, before this secret was revealed.

‘How did you find out?’ He rushed the words, worried that he wouldn’t like the answer. Why was Merlin keeping it from him?

‘Too many drunken bar-fights, Merlin saved me from them. It took me a while to notice the golden eyes.’ That had been stunning. Arthur had been ready for a dagger to go through him, but then there was a golden glow. Merlin never looked more powerful, or fearful. Arthur could tell the moment that it dawned on him, that he had used magic. Fear.

‘And you?’

‘The Griffin. Merlin enchanted the blade so I could kill it.’ Arthur reeled back, shocked by the answer. How many battles had he fought, when Merlin was the real reason he had victory? The thought was short-lived, because a groan from a person nearby drew their attention. He could come back to the issue of his servant after.

It was then that he saw the building in front, already on fire, but heard the screams. Logically, he knew he shouldn’t follow them. That running into a burning building was the worst idea possible, especially when he was the King, with no male heir to the throne. Thinking, however, was put aside the moment he realised it was a child screaming. Heir or not, Arthur wasn’t about to let the child burn.

‘Sire!’ Not even Gwaine’s shouting could stop him.

**

Morgana yanked on the reins, hard enough to apologise to the horse, heard the Knights shout around her. Merlin slid off first, hitting the ground, while Morgana quickly slid from the horse. She stumbled as she hit the ground, Merlin gripping her waist and steadying her, which she was thankful for. Gwen had dismounted as well, and they spun in an attempt to find Arthur. It was then that she spotted Gwaine, looking to a burning building, looking torn between running into it, and staying put.

‘No…’ She realised what it meant, of course. Her brother was in there, and she couldn’t help but cry out, running towards the building. Her Magic was stirring, desperate to not let Arthur get hurt, but someone was grabbing her and stopping her from running in. Percival, she realised, who looked just as stricken as she felt as she sobbed.

Gwen was in a similar situation, Elyan holding her as they looked to the burning building, moments away from collapsing. Just as Morgana was about to use her Magic to break free from Percival’s hold, Merlin dashed past both Lancelot and Leon’s attempt to grab him, sprinting towards the burning house without a second doubt.

‘MERLIN!’

**

It was fire. His worst nightmare, forcing him into the house in search of his King. His sleeve caught first, magic going haywire at the heat and the burning sensation. It wasn’t hard to find Arthur, attempting to break into a room where a child was trapped, a cloth over his face to save him from the smoke. Not only did Merlin recognise the boy, but the kid had magic as well. His name was Rowan, had been brought by his Mother to the Palace to be trained, just like Morgana had been.

‘Arthur, Arthur! Go! I can reach him!’ He shoved the King, not caring that he was harsh, saw Arthur hesitate. Merlin didn’t, let his eyes glow golden and shoved with a force that stemmed from his abilities, sending the King flying towards the door. The house groaned, fully ready to collapse on top.

‘Rowan!’ Merlin hissed as the wood burnt him, ignored the pain as he pushed through the flames to try and reach the child. It hurt, but he couldn’t find it in him to care, not when the boy was starting to cough. Like him, Rowan had been born with Magic, at a time when Uther’s reign was coming to an end, but Magic was very much forbidden. Afraid, his Father had hurt the boy, and Merlin had heard of how the Village had outed him.

It didn’t take him much energy to know that the boy had witnessed something horrible, found out what when he made it into the room. His Mother was slumped, a beam on her, definitely dead. The poor kid, he didn’t hesitate, grabbed him and looked to the window.

It was worth a shot.

_‘Morgana, front window.’_

**

Morgana was released the second Arthur came stumbling out, ran across to him. He caught her, hugged her tight as she checked him over for injuries, fingers running over his chin and tilting his head to study a small burn on his face.

‘I’m fine, Morgana, I’m okay.’ She stepped back, only for Gwen to replace her, gripping Arthur tightly. He kissed the top of her head, looked back to the burning building. Merlin was still inside of that.

‘I… he forced me out.’ With Magic, the unspoken words that everyone understood. Morgana was ready to run in herself, when she heard his voice back inside her head.

 _‘Morgana, front window.’_ She didn’t hesitate, hand slamming out to move the cart of hay that had not yet caught fire, just in time for it to skid under the window. Someone dropped from a small hole in the house, and as Gwaine rushed across, she realised it was a child. Not just any child either.

‘Rowan!’ He spotted her, burst into tears in Gwaine’s arms. The Knight was quick to put him down, the child running across in her direction.

‘Lady Mo! Lady Mo!’ She scooped him up, the poor child, then looked to the house. Where was Merlin? The building shuddered, and just as she thought it was going to come down, Merlin ducked out of the entrance.

On fire. He looked slightly shocked by it, hitting his arm to stop the fire, looking up at her with an expression that she would label as shock.

‘I’m on fire. Surely I’m not the only one who sees the irony in that.’ Dazed, he looked confused, and from the look that passed between Arthur and his Knights, they were equally as concerned. Morgana, however, didn’t care. She placed Rowan down to run, Merlin catching her easily as she cried into his shoulder.

‘Hey, I’m okay. Barely a scratch.’ He could have died.

A horn blared, the sound of hooves filling the air. It was then that Morgana realised that the people who set the fire must be coming back to finish what they started.

They weren’t out of trouble yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fire, Lightning, Rain, cute

‘Go, Morgana, get them out of here!’ The last thing he wanted to do was send her away, but it was the safest. Even though it made sense, he saw her hesitate, before Rowan’s crying drew her attention back to the group of knights. Merlin didn’t need to worry about them, knew that they wouldn’t argue, that it was just Arthur who wouldn’t budge. And he didn’t, standing still, finally making eye-contact with him for the first time since the cave-incident.

For once, the Warlock didn’t have anything to say. His mouth went dry, tongue caught wanting to apologise, to beg for forgiveness from his friend. But he also knew that he didn’t deserve such a thing, so he held still, staring into the blue eyes and waiting. Arthur looked lost, confused, dazed, and slightly charred at the edges from the fire, but still the friend that Merlin had come to love over the years.

‘Merlin.’ How many times had he taken that for granted? The name, the tone, the way Arthur said it with a mixture of fondness and exasperation? Now, it hurt, his chest aching even though Arthur didn’t look angry at him. He was being selfish, wanting to stretch this moment, despite the fact that it put them in danger, the longer they stayed still. He couldn’t do that, wouldn’t risk losing Arthur after everything he had done to keep the King alive, so he broke the gaze.

‘Go, sire. I’ll meet you at the entrance to the village.’ Arthur was grabbed by Gwen, the only one who would dare, and dragged him back. He watched them run, a light jog back to the hillside they had just come from, while Merlin turned back.

It was hot. The fire was still roaring, the Village burning, and he could still hear people crying. People begging for help. The horses that were approaching, the lightly-armoured men that rode on their backs, they had killed this village. Destroyed it, like it hadn't been full of people and life. Crushed them, and from the looks on their faces, enjoyed it. Bandits, robbers, mercenaries, whatever they were, Merlin hated them. With a passion.

His Magic was bubbling, simmering under the surface as he felt the fire stretch upwards, smoke billowing towards the sky. So much destruction and chaos, just because some people thought they were more important, thought they held power over life and Death.

Well, they didn’t. He did.

People had died. Houses had been lost, crops burnt, this village would need substantial aid to recover. It was like Ealdor, and the thought that this could have been his home had his Magic burning inside.

Rowan was now an orphan, he would never forget what had happened, had lost everything. A child, one that Merlin could relate to far too well, with Magic, lost. Sent away from the Village, no doubt, in search of a family to raise him. The anger rose, itching his skin as he tried to hold it back, watching the horses draw closer. Not yet, he told his Magic, despite how it burnt.

Dead people. So many dead, so many injured. Yet, despite how many had died, Merlin could not forget the face of the King, stuck inside a burning building, desperate to help a trapped child. He would have burnt, could have DIED. And Merlin hadn't been there.

These men, these cowards who hid behind masks and armour, had tried to kill the King. Had tried to kill Arthur, the one person Merlin would do anything to save.

The scream broke free before he could stop it, head tipped back as he let out the anguish and the pain, everything he had held back to save his King. All these years, keeping his Magic hidden so that Arthur would be safe, so that he could stay by his side and protect his friend. It had been his destiny, but more than that, it had been what he wanted to do.

The Warlock wasn’t sure when the sky turned dark, or when the wind picked up, but the scream that he released was answered by the Magic he called upon. Lightning, striking down across the sky like it had during that moment with Nimue, when he thought he’d lost Gaius. When he had nothing left to lose.

This time, it was different. The lightning was his Magic, his power, and he was free to use it. Free to let it strike down, accuracy impeccable as it hit the first of the men. What took more energy, was saving the horse under him, for it did not deserve to suffer because of one man’s wrong-doing. The bolt struck hard, the horses around bolted, men crashing to the floor or into the waiting flames of the buildings along the side, crying out as they burnt.

The first drop of rain caught him by surprise, but they he laughed. Laughed, because it was raining on a town that was on fire, and that he didn’t have to hide the fact that it was him who summoned the clouds. Merlin was sure he had to look mad, having killed men with nothing more than his mind and a little lightning, only to be standing in the rain, slowly getting soaked as it splashed down to the ground, steam where it met fire.

**

Morgana knew, on some level, what had happened to Nimue. It was quite different, however, watching it happen again. Lightning, a storm that only a warlock such as Emrys could summon, power that she couldn’t even imagine. She didn’t need to look at her brother to know his eyes were wide, that his mouth was parted in shock. She might have known the true extent of Merlin’s power, but they had not seen such a thing, not till he killed a group of men with a single scream.

The rain was putting out fire, the people that lived laughing and clapping, cheering on a Warlock who they had never met, but who had saved them. Morgana left Rowan with Guinevere, could trust that she would look after the boy, desperate to get back to Merlin’s side. All this time, she had known that he defied countless probabilities to draw her back into the light, to train her Magic so that she could stay in Camelot.

Selfless, that was the word she would use, and her chest tightened when she saw the smile on his face as he turned, the bright golden eyes still glowing. That was her Merlin, her Emrys, the Warlock who hadn't given up hope on her.

She didn’t care if the King was watching, or the Knights, or even Rowan. This time, she didn’t let her status tell her that it wasn’t right. The moment she reached Merlin, she gripped the front of his soaked shirt and pulled him in, pressed her lips right to his.

An arm, slightly hesitant, slid around her waist and settled against her, lips kissing her back until the rain grew heavier, and they parted, Merlin chuckling slightly when he saw the mess he was making of the Village.

‘Rain probably would have been a good starting point.’ He stated, and she couldn’t help it, she smiled back just as wide, laughing even as the rain lashed down around them.

‘You think you could turn it off?’ She joked, the fires dead by this point, and Merlin looked back to the sky. She watched, partly in awe, mostly just happy, as his eyes swirled liquid-fire, the rain slowly easing, until the clouds broke and sunlight crept in.

‘I think Arthur’s glaring at me.’ Merlin murmured, reaching up to stroke along her cheekbone, and she relaxed into the touch. Her Magic hummed peacefully, content to bask under affection, for once it seemed to be settled. There was no conflict, no fight within her, just a calmness that she had been searching ever since her powers awoke.

‘He’ll get over it.’ Morgana promised, kissing him just once more, just to see if her Magic would thrum at the touch. When it did, she grinned up at Merlin, who looked just as happy as she felt.

**

‘Thank you!’ Arthur said sincerely, kneeling down next to Rowan as he created a small, blue flower, handing it across to the King. The boy grinned, although he was shattered, turning to Martha, one of the people Merlin knew he could trust to look after someone with Magic. Rowan turned, quickly hugged Morgana to say goodbye, before looking up at him. News in Camelot had spread quickly, more than one person had come to see the King and his Knights return from the Village, yet Merlin found himself uncaring.

He crouched down, unfolded his palm and let the Magic he had free, watched it form into leather bracelet, one that he then clipped around the boy’s wrist. Rowan seemed impressed by it, traced it excitedly as Merlin admired his own work.

‘If you need me, you just have to call.’ The boy smiled up at him, a toothy grin that highlighted the gaps where teeth had fallen out, but Merlin found it endearing. He ruffled the boy’s hair, watched him scamper across to Martha, who watched the interaction with a proud smile.

‘Thank-you, Emrys!’

With Rowan gone, Merlin turned back to the King, found Arthur staring at him with quite a blank expression. The Knights behind him looked nervous, like they feared this encounter, and Gwen was glaring at Arthur so angrily that even Merlin winced.

‘So, Emrys?’ Arthur didn’t sound angry, just curious, and Merlin risked a shrug.

‘The Druids call me it.’ He waited, either for the acceptance or denial that Arthur might give, saw Gaius out of the corner of his eye moving into the Courtyard. Everyone waiting, to see how the King would react. It seemed to stretch forever, until eventually Arthur smiled, and Merlin felt every muscle in his body relax.

‘Don’t think this gets you out of your duties. It would be hard to find such a bad manservant to replace you with.’ Arthur was already turning, walking back up the steps to the Castle, and Merlin found himself grinning.

‘And no other would put up with your idiocy, Sire.’

‘Watch it, Merlin.’ The Warlock grinned, knew that the King was smiling just the same. It seemed that not much had changed, even if he knew about his Magic.

‘He’s too fond of you.’ Morgana remarked, slipping her hand into his as she stepped to his side, resting her chin on his shoulder. The casual touch, the simple acceptance of the fact that they had moved into something beyond the friendship they first had, was actually not as much of a shock as he thought it would be.

They both jumped when a shirt was thrown out of one of the windows of the Castle, followed by Arthur’s shout,

‘And don’t think that get’s you out of your chores!’

Yes, Merlin thought he could deal with that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


	5. Merlin's Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin is starting to get ill, and everyone else had no idea how to handle it

Normally, she would have held her tongue. After all, it was Merlin’s secret, not hers. But Morgana was listening to Arthur and the Knights joke and laugh about how bad Merlin was at courting her, and her anger was rising. Merlin had been trying his best, balancing teaching Magic with his duties for both Arthur and Gaius, and yet he still found time to try and pursue whatever she had started. Flowers, the brightest ones that he could find. Pastries, fruits, even a spell-book that he had brought for her.

Perhaps it was the awkwardness. Merlin was still shy, unsure of how to proceed around such things, and she knew that he hadn't got over the difference in class. Morgana was a Lady, sister to the King, and he was the King’s servant. None that knew Merlin disagreed with the pairing, but those Nobles from the other Kingdoms might. Merlin had been doing his best, and she slowly grew closer to him, loved the way that an all-powerful warlock was humbled by her presence.

He still didn’t use Magic. Not around Arthur and the Knights, would rather look the fool than use his Magic for the tasks he had been set. Arthur had been increasing his chores-list, to see if Merlin would break his own rule of not using Magic, but it didn’t happen. He was too honest, if anything, but it didn’t stop Morgana from loving him.

Hence why she was getting angry, now that her brother and the Knights were drinking, laughing at Merlin’s shyness around her. Right now, he was talking to Martha, but the Tavern was busy enough to cover the conversation that was currently ongoing. She also knew that being in the Tavern in Camelot was not a big issue, everyone knew both her and Arthur well, didn’t protest that a King and Lady were joining in with the people.

‘He almost tripped over his own feet.’ Leon added, Arthur laughing harder at the story. Merlin had chosen blue flowers for her this time, had carried them dutifully through the Castle and to her room, only to almost run into George. The servant had then recounted this tale, explaining how the Knights knew about it.

‘Poor idiot, he hasn’t got a clue about women.’ Lancelot was the only one that was not joining in, and for that, Morgana was grateful. She knew that she should just stay quiet, but Arthur didn’t understand how much Merlin sacrificed for him, how much the Warlock had given just so that Arthur could sit with the Crown on his head, proclaimed King of Camelot.

‘Well, maybe if you hadn't killed his only other girlfriend, he wouldn’t have this issue.’ It wasn’t jealousy over Freya. That was not the issue, not at all. Morgana had been away when this had happened, still struggling between the light and dark sides of Magic, but she had been told the story by Merlin. Only in brief words, awkward half-shrugs and pretend nonchalance, Merlin acting like it had not affected him.

Utter silence descended, and Morgana could see that Lancelot had not known this either. Why did Merlin keep so much bottled up, when he had friends willing to listen? Freya had been the first woman Merlin had cared for, had tried to save. He had been willing to leave Arthur for her, to quit his destiny and run away, just for love of her. And then, Arthur had driven a sword through her and made Merlin not only lose the woman he loved, but to stand by and pretend it did not kill him.

‘I… what?’ Arthur now looked worried, and she regretted her outburst. It was not her story, yet she found them wanting to know, even just the slightest bit, so that Merlin would see he could talk to them. That, although he may be the servant of the King, he was also a close friend. That Arthur would do anything for him.

‘You killed a girl, with a curse. She turned into a beast at night. Merlin… he was ready to run away with her, to help her control the curse.’ She watched the King pale, evidently recognising the story, and the Knights began to look just as shocked. Of course, Merlin took this time to come swanning across, a bright smile on his face and a cheeky grin that was shot at Arthur.

‘Rowan’s settled in, although he still thinks you’re an idiot for running into a burning building to save him.’ He nudged Arthur’s arm, a touch so familiar that Morgana actually felt Arthur’s pain, watched the King turn his head to the manservant in… bewilderment. She understood what he must be feeling, the guilt that would be running through Arthur’s head.

‘Did I miss something?’ Merlin looked between them, worry beginning to form on his face, and Morgana knew she had to take charge.

‘Not at all, just scaring them with stories of Magic.’ The Knights were quick to join in with the lie, as did Arthur, although she could tell that they had not forgotten her words, nor were they going to let the story die.

**

Merlin wasn’t having a great time. If he was honest, things were getting slightly worse. His Magic was being unpredictable, he hadn't slept in about a week, and he was beginning to think there was something wrong with him. Sitting at breakfast, he knew that Gaius wanted to say something, to ask him what Merlin had been dreaming about that made him shout out in the night, waking in cold sweat.

He offered no answers to the silent question, ate his breakfast without complaint even though it was cold, all the while thinking about what could be wrong. It was no curse, he had already researched that. He wasn’t sick, he felt otherwise fine. He could stomach food, fell asleep despite the nightmares that followed. But his Magic seemed to be disobeying, and he couldn’t help the feeling that he shouldn’t be so settled in Camelot. That he had let his heart get too attached.

It was times like this that he missed his Mother, wondered if Arthur would let him go and visit. He would ask later, once he had cleared his mind. That included a walk around the Castle grounds, knowing George was serving the King this morning. A replacement, of sorts, because Arthur had told him last night that he could have the day off.

Was Arthur getting sick of him? Was that the issue? Had he lost the King’s respect, because of his Magic? That couldn’t be, Arthur had acted like everything was fine, before.

He didn’t realise where he had come to, not until he was on the sands of the Lake. He shouldn’t be here, he knew that, knew how much it hurt every time he came here. The Lake may have preserved her spirit, may keep her here, but she was no longer his. Everything he had loved about Freya had died that night, in his arms. It no longer burned as much as it had before, he could look out across the Lake, even smiled when the woman emerged.

‘Merlin.’ Still, tears burned in his eyes, but he fought them down. It was not the time for emotions, she was no longer his, and he was happy. He should be happy. Arthur knew about his Magic, and didn’t hate him. He had Morgana, the woman he loved, that he would do anything to keep safe. But every time he looked at her, he remembered how he had failed to keep Freya safe. That, despite all his power, he could do nothing.

‘Freya.’ She no longer went by that title, not really. She had given him the sword, to aid Arthur, but that was more to do with her duty, than out of friendship. Whatever she had been had burnt away, she was another of the lost, killed because of Magic.

‘You look troubled, warlock. Is there something bothering you?’ He wanted nothing more than to tell her, to confide all that had happened, but this was not Freya. He could not allow himself to think of her as such, not when she stood in the lake, soaked, yet smiling softly.

‘They say that the Once and Future King has lifted the ban on Magic.’ He let his feet get damp slightly, the water of the Lake lapping at his shoes. Still, he did not talk to her, simply let himself find peace in her company.

‘You care for him still?’ That caused his head to snap up, anger lacing his tone.

‘Always. Arthur’s my responsibility. My friend.’ He added the last bit on, because it was true. He would do anything for the King, had done many things, to try and keep him safe.

‘Then what ails you?’ She didn’t act like his Freya. This creature was more serene, too powerful in knowledge.

‘Nothing. There shouldn’t be anything wrong. I did everything! Arthur’s alive, he’s alive and he’s happy.’ Who was he trying to convince? Freya looked past him for a moment, then back to him, a sad smile crossing her expression.

‘I did not ask about the King, Merlin. I asked about you.’

‘If Arthur is alive, then I am fine.’ He realised the error in his words after he said them, the fact that he had long-relied on Arthur’s happiness to fuel his own. It had been his duty for so long, that he was unsure how to act now that the balance had been disturbed.

‘Oh Merlin…’ The moment was broken by the sound of snapping twigs, Merlin spinning to catch sight of a red cape heading back in the direction of the Castle. That could not be good. It was likely to be a Knight, and Merlin could only hope that they didn’t tell the King of what had happened.

**

‘My King, I did not want to disturb you…’ The Knight looked slightly nervous, shifting between his feet, looking up at not only Arthur, but the Knights, Morgana, Gwen and also Gaius. The Round Table had been convened, partly because Arthur was now very concerned about his manservant, and he knew the others would have tales to tell him. After all, both Gwaine and Lancelot had known, as had Morgana and Gwen. Gaius was the longest-standing person that knew, and so he had been summoned to explain why Merlin was acting… strange.

‘Speak freely, Lord Wyern.’ Arthur made it his personal mission to know each of the Knights that fought for Camelot, their story and family, so that they did not feel like a pawn in a game of Empires. This was no different, Lord Wyern had been a loyal member for quite some time, despite his young age.

‘You told us to report any signs of Magic, sire, so that we could track usage within the Kingdom.’ To begin with, Morgana had not agreed with this. She believed it would make the people fear the Knights, but instead, people had taken a leap of faith. Trusted Arthur, and his Knights, to respect those with Magic. It worked, for the most part, it was only the older Nobles who had issues with Magic. Arthur gestured for the Knight to continue.

‘It was Merlin, Sire. He was… talking to a woman, in a lake.’ Arthur froze, quite unsure what to make of what he had been told, looked quickly across to Morgana for assistance. She looked just as surprised, so he looked back to the Knight.

‘Did you hear any of what they said?’ Now the Knight looked worried, after all, it was well known that Arthur was protective of Merlin. The idiot wouldn’t last a day without him, although he was sure Merlin would say the same about him. A short silence fell, where Lord Wyern seemed to come to the conclusion that the King genuinely did want to know.

‘The Lady seemed worried about Merlin’s health, sire, but he seemed more worried with your condition.’ So, another person that was worried about Merlin, and Arthur was still none the wiser about what was actually wrong with his servant. The King slumped slightly, rested his chin on his hand, tried to figure out how best to continue.

‘If I may, sire, Merlin did not look very well.’ He thanked the Knight, dismissed him, then turned to Gaius. If anyone was going to know who the Lady was that Merlin met, it would be the Physician. But Gaius looked troubled, a frown on his face, evidently surprised that Merlin had not trusted him with the information.

‘Right, we’re going to the Lake.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts on this Chapter?  
> As always, thanks for reading! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Another chapter??   
> Love to hear from you guys!!


End file.
